


How It All Began

by Arlennil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil/pseuds/Arlennil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what do our favourite Trickster and The Day of All Fools have in common?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Began

Another SPN fic, and this one is about Gabriel....

  
 **WARNING** :SPOILERS FOR 5x08 (Changing channels)  
 **Prompt:** Gabriel invents the April Fool's Day (at April Fool's prompt-a-thon) by [](http://wornoutbirks.livejournal.com/profile)[**wornoutbirks**](http://wornoutbirks.livejournal.com/) 

 

 

 

‘Thank you, brave stranger,‘ said the chief of the village. ‘You’ve saved us from eternal torment at the hands of the terrible monster.‘

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Killing the monster had been no hardship, especially when he had created him in the first place. Too bad those folks didn’t share his sense of humour. A sea monster that drools all over the ones it catches, real dangerous.

‘Name your reward.‘

Everybody stared at him. What would he claim? Gold? The chief’s daughter?

Suddenly an idea occurred to Gabriel.

‘I want you to celebrate this day forever as a day when everything is turned upside-down, the beggars are the kings, the ugly ones the prettiest. It shall be a day when there are jokes and laugh and mischief, and everything is forgiven.‘

Well, that was certainly a better idea than the feast he had originally planned. Scratch that, it was an excellent idea.

The people stared at him some more. Eventually the chief puffed his chest.

‘Who are you to-‘

Snap.

There was a frog sitting at the place where the chief had been standing only a moment ago. It croaked rather angrily.

The villagers began to murmur, no one daring to speak openly in case he, too, was going to end up like a frog. Or something worse.

‘Well, what’s it going to be?‘ asked Gabriel, casually observing his fingernails. ‘I don’t have all day.‘

The crowd of villagers made way to an elderly man with a staff, dressed like a magician

‘Where is the chief?‘ he cried as he came closer. ‘I have to speak to the- oh.‘

His eyes fell on Gabriel standing in the middle of the villagers and he promptly bowed.

‘Greetings, oh mighty Trickster. We are lucky for you have gifted us with your presence.‘

The villagers, as soon as they heard the word ‘Trickster‘, all did the same.

‘That’s better,‘ said Gabriel smugly. ‘Now, listen carefully. You will forever celebrate this day as the day when everything is turned upside-down, the beggars are the kings, the ugly ones the prettiest. It will be a day of jokes and laugh and mischief, and everything will be forgiven. Understand?‘

‘Of course. We will fulfill your request and hope you will return one day,‘ said the magician while silently kicking one of the villagers who had been whispering something into his ear.

‘Alright. Bye, then,‘ said Gabriel and turned to leave.

‘Wait, oh Trickster!‘ cried the magician hurriedly.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. ‘What?‘

‘Before you go, we humbly beg you to return the chief to his usual form.‘

Gabriel considered this. ‘I think I like him as-‘

‘We will of course be grateful and leave a rich sacrifice to you every year,‘ continued the magician, while the villagers cringed helplessly. Another sacrifice?

‘Hmmm... will it involve sweet things?‘

‘Most certainly.‘ The magician looked hopeful.

‘Oh, alright,‘ said Gabriel finally. ‘And make sure there are lots of them. Different kinds. All sweet.‘ With a snap, he was gone.

He left the chief in the frog form for an entire week, anyway.

 


End file.
